


The Treasure Kept Safe

by Olive_the_Olive



Series: DCMK Magica [2]
Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica, Meitantei Conan | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Magical Girls, Multi, relationships not tagged
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-06
Updated: 2012-06-06
Packaged: 2017-11-07 01:08:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/425255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olive_the_Olive/pseuds/Olive_the_Olive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wherein Heiji and Conan encounter an impossible case, and Kazuha and Ran are asked to be magical girls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Treasure Kept Safe

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second story in my Detective Conan/Magic Kaito/Madoka Magica crossover. It focuses on Kazuha. Feel free to read the stories in this series in whatever order you want, but keep in mind that they will reference and inform each other.

“There's something wrong with this case.”

Kazuha glanced at Ran, who knew her exasperation. “But Heiji, the police said it could only be a suicide. What's wrong with it?”

“That's the thing – it can't be a suicide, but it can't not be a suicide,” said Heiji. Kazuha only just noticed Conan nodding his head in agreement.

“You're not making any sense!”

“I'm making plenty of sense!”

“Are not!”

Ran lifted her arms in some sort of calming gesture. “Hattori, why don't you tell us what you mean?”

Heiji looked caught off guard, but he said, “Yeah, sure,” and explained: “Kinata-han didn't show any indications of depression or mental illness to anyone we've talked to. She wasn't acting at all strangely. An hour before she died, she made plans to have brunch with an old friend. That isn't the behavior of a suicidal person.”

“Like everyone acts the same way!” scoffed Kazuha.

“Kazuha, she had a load of clothes in the washing machine, and then left them there when she went to the roof and threw herself off. She left food in the microwave,” said Heiji loudly, getting in her face. “What kind of person does that?”

“It's possible that she learned something in the hour between the phone call and her death that made her decide to kill herself,” said a voice from around everyone's waist. “But she didn't make any other calls after talking to her friend, and nothing in her mail or email contains terrible news. Not the kind you would kill yourself over, anyway.”

“Exactly!” said Heiji enthusiastically. “Which means that it was someone else who caused her to fall off that building. And our top suspects would be the three friends who planned to visit her today.” He looked past her and Kazuha followed his gaze to the three bewildered, grieving women that were talking to a police officer.

Why was it always three suspects? Kazuha asked herself. For that matter, why was someone always falling off buildings?

“So one of those three killed her?” asked Ran.

“Probably.” Heiji got a sour look on his face. “But they've got airtight alibis, all three of them. There's no way they could have been on the roof at the same time as the victim.”

“Maybe it's someone else!” suggested Kazuha. “Someone who had a grudge against Kinata-han.”

Heiji got that look in his eyes and fell deep into thought. Without another word, he moved past her and Ran towards the suspects, Conan close on his heels.

“Geez!” she said, either to Ran or their retreating backs or both. “I wish they'd just solve the case already so we can go home!” They'd already been standing outside this apartment building for three hours, and for the first hour or so there had been a corpse waiting with them. The sun was sinking behind the buildings across the street, and it was starting to get chilly.

“I'm sure we won't be waiting too much longer,” said Ran. “Hattori-kun will figure it out.”

“ _Not completely!_ ” said a voice. It came from nowhere in particular. Ran must have heard it too, because she looked around for whoever had spoken. Kazuha looked down to see a white ferret-like animal with long ears looking up at them with round pink eyes.

“ _But you could stop unsolvable cases before they even happened, if you want,_ ” continued the voice. She was pretty sure it was coming from the white thing. She didn't know how she knew. She wasn't even sure that she was hearing the voice and not imagining it.

“Are you talking to us?” The animal swished its tail proudly. She decided that it reminded her more of a cat. Except with longer ears.

“ _Yes! I have something to ask both of you!_ ”

“You do?” asked Ran.

It nodded its tiny head. “ _I want both of you to make a contract with me, and become magical girls!_ ”

The two of them stared at it for a moment. “What does that have to do with Heiji, or this case?”

“ _He's right that there's something wrong with this case,_ ” explained the creature. “ _But none of those people killed that woman. A witch was involved._ ”

“A witch?” An image popped into Kazuha's mind, of an old woman in black robes pushing Kinata-san over the edge of the roof and then flying away on a broom, cackling madly.

“You mean that woman was- was c-cursed?” stammered Ran.

“ _The witch made her kill herself. And the only people who can fight witches are magical girls. That's why I'm asking you! If you make a contract to fight witches, you can become a magical girl! And in exchange for fighting, you can have one wish!_ ”

“A wish?” asked Ran.

“What kind of wish?”

“ _It can be anything. Whatever your heart truly desires._ ”

“Really anything?” Kazuha thought about Heiji, and immediately felt horrible.

“I wouldn't know what to wish for,” said Ran.

“Y-yeah, me neither,” Kazuha added quickly.

“ _Well, you don't need to decide right this second,_ ” said the white creature. “ _You can always wait. But it would be better for me if you contracted sooner rather than later. I need to find someone to fight this witch, before it kills someone else._ ”

“The witch will kill again?” asked Kazuha.

“ _Yes. It's likely that there will be another victim before the week is out._ ”

“That's horrible!” said Kazuha.

“Why us?” asked Ran. “I mean, why did you ask us instead of someone else?”

“ _Both of you see a lot of what witches do to the world, and both of you care about it. Plus, you have a lot of magical potential._ ”

“I don't know,” said Ran, looking uneasy.

“We'll think about it,” promised Kazuha. “And decide on our wishes.”

“Yeah,” agreed Ran quietly.

“How do we find you, once we've figured it out?”

“ _I'll find you,_ ” said the animal. “ _I'll be there when you're ready to make your wish, Kazuha._ ”

Ran made a surprised noise. Kazuha's mouth opened slightly.

“How do you know my name?” she asked.

“Do you know my name too?” asked Ran.

“ _It's Ran, right?_ ” 

“How do you know _her_ name?!” 

“Is it because you're magic?” asked Ran. The creature bowed his head. “What's your name, then? Since you already know ours...”

“ _You can call me Kyubey!_ ” he answered happily.

“Then we'll see you around, Kyubey,” said Kazuha, giving him a wave goodbye.

“ _Farewell,_ ” said Kyubey. “ _I hope to see you again sometime soon!_ ”

“See you,” said Ran. “It was nice to meet you.”

And with that, Kyubey turned around and scampered off, probably to ask some other girls if they wanted magic powers. Because magic powers were a thing that existed.

“That... did just happen, right?” asked Ran, eyes wide.

“I think so,” said Kazuha. 

“But he couldn't have been right a-about the witch, could he?” pressed Ran. “I mean it's not like witches are real.”

“Heiji will solve the case,” said Kazuha resolutely. Heiji always solved the case. Or, on occasion, he totally messed up and got it wrong, but even then it was his reasoning that got the police to the truth of the matter.

“Right,” said Ran.

So it was somewhat surprising when a very dissatisfied Heiji came back half an hour later, Conan in tow, to tell them the police would be taking the investigation from there.

“Do you know who it was?” asked Ran.

Heiji shook his head, scowling. “It'll probably be labeled a suicide and left at that. Man, this pisses me off!”

“Did you tell them about the microwave?” asked Kazuha.

“Yes, I told them about the damn microwave. They were about as convinced as you were.”

“It definitely wasn't a simple suicide,” piped up Conan. “But there's no real evidence to suggest that any of her friends did it.”

Kazuha looked at Ran. Their eyes met, and she looked back at Heiji. 

“You can't solve every case, can you? Sometimes there's just not enough evidence.”

“Yeah, but-”

“It makes you feel crappy,” continued Kazuha. “But that's just the way things go sometimes. C'mon, let's take these two out for some okonomiyaki.”

Heiji lightened up only marginally at the prospect of food.

“There's no such thing as an unsolvable case,” he groused.

“Maybe I should have called Shinichi,” said Ran.

“Ahh, I already did!” said Heiji quickly. “Or I texted him, I mean. He was completely stumped. Didn't have a clue. Big help he was!” Heiji tried to laugh. It wasn't very convincing.

Heiji was distracted by Conan pulling at the leg of his pants, and Kazuha looked at Ran. She looked worried. That was the thing about Ran – she was the nicest girl you could meet, but she worried about everything. Kazuha wanted to grab her by the shoulders and shake her and tell her to stop moping. It was true that the case was terrible, but they could do something about it, which was more than Heiji or Kudou could ever do. The detectives just figured out what had happened, and sometimes they couldn't even do that. Sometimes they couldn't do anything. But if she was able to help out Heiji when he was stuck, or in danger, well, anything was possible.

Magic was _real._ There was no way this wasn't going to be awesome.


End file.
